


Poor Baby

by Suryaofvulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryaofvulcan/pseuds/Suryaofvulcan
Summary: Malcolm's sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Iâ€™m suffering from tonsillitis for the third time in as many years. This is my silly, sappy little fantasy to cheer myself up. Iâ€™m tried, sore, nauseous and feverish, so it may not make much sense. :-(  


* * *

â€œMalcolm?â€

Trip woke to find only empty space in the bunk beside him. He frowned. That shouldnâ€™t be. Three days ago, an away team had accidentally brought aboard an alien virus, and while it wasnâ€™t life-threatening to humans, almost a third of the crew had now succumbed variously to sore throats, swollen glands, aching limbs, low-grade fever, nausea and fatigue. So far Trip had escaped its effects, but Malcolm hadnâ€™t been so lucky. Phlox had ordered bed rest for all the victims and confined them to their quarters, having run out of space in sickbay within the first few hours. And since Trip and Malcolm had been semi-officially sharing quarters for the last three years, Trip had been pressed into service as his nurse.

He reluctantly hauled himself out of bed. â€œMalcolm?â€ he called, tapping gently on the door between the main room and the head. Receiving no answer, he opened the door. The small room was empty.

He sighed, scrubbing a hand through his already unruly hair. Trust Malcolm to go walkabout in the middle of the night.

He pulled on sweats and a t-shirt and exited their quarters, thinking that in the state Malcolm was in, he probably wouldnâ€™t have to look very far. He was right. His partner was only ten metres or so away along the corridor, shuffling along in his pyjamas and slippers, clutching the bulkhead for support.

â€œMal! Malcolm,â€ Trip said, quickly catching up with him. â€œMalcolm, whatcha doinâ€™ out here?â€

Malcolm turned slowly, still holding onto the wall. â€œTrip,â€ he croaked, looking up at the other man with glassy eyes. â€œWas thirsty â€¦ mess hall â€¦ tea.â€ He indicated vaguely along the corridor.

â€œWe got tea in our cabin, Mal,â€ Trip reasoned gently, wrapping an arm around Malcolmâ€™s shoulders and steering him gently back along the corridor. After a few steps Malcolm began to cough violently, doubling over, his whole body shaking. Trip supported him until it was over, and as Malcolm leaned against him, Trip could feel small tremors running through the other manâ€™s frame.

â€œPhlox said â€¦ plenty of fluids,â€ Malcolm muttered as they resumed their torturous journey.

â€œI know, darlinâ€˜,â€ Trip said. â€œHe also said you gotta stay in bed.â€ He could feel the trembling becoming more violent. â€œCâ€™mon,â€ he urged. â€œNot far now.â€

By the time they reached their quarters Malcolm could barely stand, and as soon as they were inside Trip lowered him, unresisting, onto the bed.

â€œDâ€™you still want tea?â€ he said solicitously. Malcolm shook his head, moaning in pain as he lay back and closed his eyes. â€œThen just drink some water for me,â€ Trip cajoled, offering him the glass that had stood on the nightstand. â€œMight soothe that scratchy throat a little.â€

Malcolm took the glass in one shaky hand and managed a few sips before handing it back to Trip. Then he turned on his side and curled up into a tight ball of misery, hugging himself and shivering, groaning quietly with each exhaled breath.

â€œPoor baby,â€ Trip murmured, carding gentle fingers through sweat-soaked dark hair. Under normal circumstances the remark would have earned him a baleful glare at the very least, but Malcolm barely grunted in acknowledgement.

Trip dimmed the lights and lay down beside his partner, pulling the blankets over both of them. â€œHush, now,â€ he whispered, rubbing soothing hands gently over Malcolmâ€™s body and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. â€œRelax. Sleep. Itâ€˜ll help.â€ He lay like that for a long time, but at last he felt the tension begin to ease out of Malcolmâ€™s body, the shivering begin to subside, his breathing begin to even out. He was almost asleep himself when another bout of coughing wracked Malcolmâ€™s body, shaking Trip abruptly out of his slumber. When it was over Malcolm groaned and shifted position, turning to rest his forehead on Tripâ€™s chest, and they began the whole process again.

~~~

A few days later Malcolm strolled happily towards his quarters, bearing a tray of treats designed to tempt his loverâ€™s palate. Doctor Phlox had just cleared him for duty, beginning with his next shift, and heâ€™d stopped at the mess hall on his way back from sickbay.

â€œTrip?â€ he called softly, bringing the lights up a little as he entered the room.

Just then the man in the bed erupted into a violent coughing fit, trembling and retching. Malcolm quickly laid the tray on the desk and went over to sit beside his ailing partner, rubbing slow, soothing circles on his back. At last Tripâ€™s coughing subsided, and he groaned as he lay down again, shivering.

Malcolmâ€™s sympathetic smile was tinged with a hint of wickedness as he stroked gentle fingers through his loverâ€™s blond hair. â€œPoor baby.â€

 

THE END


End file.
